


Limerence

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Dreamwidth Prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble and a Half, DreamWidth Prompt, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: @ Galen: that feeling you're feeling is a crush





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/profile)[**Merfilly**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/) in response to a drabble prompt meme on my DW.

Galen wasn’t a perfect father, though he’d certainly tried. He’d given Jyn everything he’d been denied as a child himself, and they’d been happy. Wasn’t that the point of being a parent? To plant the seeds, even if you wouldn’t be around to see the garden burst into bloom?

He thinks he’s been gifted a second chance to be a father when he meets Bodhi. He’s young, around Jyn’s age, and fatherless. He looks up to Galen with wide eyes and a gaze that’s somewhere between admiration and something _more_ , though Galen can’t put his finger on it. 

When Galen looks back, meets Bodhi’s heavy-lidded gaze, he feels something tightening in his chest like a key twisting in a lock.

It’s not until Galen sends Bodhi on his mission that he realizes the feeling that twisted in his chest was something more than fatherly.


End file.
